


Merry Month of May Drabble: Late Nights and Regrets

by methylviolet10b



Series: May 2019 Drabbles [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Holmes reflects on a failure of observation. Written for the Merry Month of May Drabbles event over on Watson's Woes.





	Merry Month of May Drabble: Late Nights and Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Endurance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051811) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



> Warnings: Not very silly this time, but also probably not very understandable if you haven't read [Endurance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051811). And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.  
> Prompt: Late nights. Long-time readers of mine may recall that I'd already [written a drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344252) on this very same prompt. This one came out rather differently.

Anstruther is right: for a man who makes a living by being observant, I can be appallingly blind.  
  
The long stretches of work, the late nights that turn into mornings and following days; I know the toll they take on the body and mind. Moreover, I certainly know my Watson, none better. Yet I failed to think, and I failed to see.  
  
Now he lies in my bed, a stitched gash on his forehead. I can recognize at last how worn down he is, and how careless fatigue has made me. I must put this right for both our sakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 13, 2019.


End file.
